Cooling touches
by DevenTheDevil
Summary: Matts feeling like he's on fire from the medicine. He's in pain and Jonah's the only one that can cool him down, but having to use his mouth was not what he expected.


The heat sent waves of pain through out Matts body making him throw himself into weird positions hoping that it would cool down his burning body. He felt like his insides were set on fire. He groaned and cringed as the waves hit him. The damn medicine was going to kill him before the cancer could even get close. He had to cool off but nothing he did helped, it only made it worse. He would have to deal with the pain until he pasted out.

Jonah heard groans coming from Matts room, there was no way of mistaking that he was in pain and needed his help. Others would think that he was just doing the usual teenage thing but Jonah knew that he was in pain and he had to do something. Jonah quickly appeared into Matts room afraid that the spirits had tried to touch him. Jonah would not let that happen, he would never allow Matt to be hurt, in pain or even sad, it hurt Jonah's stopped heart. Once Jonah was in the corner of the other males room he seen the others face cringing, back arched, hands scratching at already red and raw patches of skin so hard that they looked like they would start bleeding at any moment. Matt was stifling pain yells that came out in groans.

Jonah's eyes grew wide with shock and he felt a pain in his chest. Matt was in so much pain. The ghost ran over to the sick teen leaning down beside him not know what he could do. Jonah knew he had to stop Matt from scratching or he would open the skin on the top part of his chest. Once Matts hand had stopped for an instant the other put his hand on top of the red, welted skin making Matt gasp at his touch.

Matt had felt something cold touch the skin on his chest making a chill run down his spin. The touch had cooled down the burning and numbed the spot, it felt so good that he reached for it holding it there trying to hold onto that relief that he longed for. Jonah almost jumped at how forceful Matt had grabbed at his hand, holding it there with a death grip. The contact made him blush but he soon calmed down once he seen that the other hand was scratching at another welted patch of skin a little bit up from his pant line. Jonah quickly placed his other hand there as well which made him stop and gasp at the cold sensation, he grabbed Jonah's hand again, trapping it. Jonah didn't know what to do, but his touch seemed to be working though Matt still seemed to be in pain, if only the ghost knew what was wrong with the other.

"Ah, so.. Hot..." Matt whimpered still in amens pain. He's hot, so that's what's wrong, but why? That didn't matter at that moment, all that mattered was that he was in pain and Jonah had to help him, but what could he do his hands were trapped underneath the others hands. "I could use my... Mouth." The ghost blushed at the thought, but he couldn't just leave Matt in pain, he just couldn't. He had to do something, he just hoped that Matt wouldn't hate him after what he was about to do.

Jonah took a deep breath to calm himself down, then slowly moved his lips to Matts stomach. As soon as his lips touched the sick boys skin he gasped as a cold chill ran down his back again cooling the skin and numbing the area. The dead boy took that as a invitation to continue his action. Jonah started to make a trail of kisses up Matts stomach to his chest. He placed a couple around where his hand was trapped. Matt gripped the others hand harder loving every moment of the cold feelings. The ghost continued but the gasps, and Matts skin under his lips made him loose sight of his goal. He started moving up kissing his collar bone being very careful not to hurt Matt as he lightly bit his skin than kissed.

Slowly he began to move his way up Matts neck blowing on the skin every once and a while to send another cold chill down the other boys skin leaving goose bumps behind as he moves up kissing his jaw. Jonah continued to kiss Matt to the corner of his lip then realized that he was taking avenge of the teenager. Stopping in mid kiss he moved down the teens body again remembering that he was suppose to be helping him feel better not to please himself. He kissed a few of the red patches of skin when he seen a new one that Matt must have scratch before he had appeared. It was right above his pant line where his pelvis bone showed a little bit to much from lack of weight. Jonah blushed a bit as he moved down and kissed the irritated skin a few times.

Matt was in bliss a cold numbing feeling going threw his body like electricity. It felt amazing, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to know what was doing this to him. He pushed open his eyes and seen a blurred figure bending down In front of him, he didn't know who it was until his eyes finally came into focus and seen Jonah kissing just above his sweat pants. Matt blushed at the sight of him. Jonah wasn't burned but in his normal button up shirt, pants and suspenders leaning over his body kissing his body.

"Jonah..." Matt whispered out. He looked up at the other male his sapphire eyes glazed over with lust. Once Jonah looked at Matts face he realized what he was doing and his face flushed and he quickly tried to sit up but was stopped half way since his hands were still trapped under the others hands. The ghosts gaze went to the floor embarrassed at what he was caught doing. Before Matt could say anything Jonah tried to give an explanation at what he was doing and why, but his brain wasn't working as well as it usually did since he was flustered. "I'm sorry it's just- you were hot and it seemed like when I touched you it help and so I- but you grabbed my hands so I- sorry I just- I couldn't-" Matt stopped him, " Jonah," his eyes raised from the floor but he still didn't look him in the face. "I... Think you missed a spot." This time when Jonah looked at Matt with wide questioning eyes Matt was the one to look away embarrassed.

"Matthew?" Jonah was confused for a moment then realized what he meant when he seen that the teens eyes looked at his lips then looked to the mattress. Even knowing this he was still unsure if he would get pushed away or not. Slowly Jonah moved closer to Matt until there lips almost touched, "Matthew, please look at me." He breathed. Matt looked into those beautiful eyes that used to be full of sadness was now clouded with love and lust. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Jonah closed the space between them. When there lips connected Matt felt a jolt of electricity run through his bones well a cold numbing feeling lingered calming the medicine he was given making the pain stop. His lips were soft and had a strong mint taste to them.

Unable to control himself he slightly opened his mouth for Jonah's tongue to get through. Jonah noticed this and slid his tongue into the hot cavemen of Matts mouth making him moan in response. Matt could feel the ghost tongue wonder around feeling every nook and cranny in his mouth, only to come back and battle with Matt for dominance, and Matt didn't let him have it easily either. They broke apart after the winner of the battle had been decided and panted heavily. Matt noticed that Jonah was panting for air as well, but did a ghost really need to do that. He didn't question it in fear that it would ruin the moment.

Matt rapped his arms around the others neck and pulled him in for another heated kiss to which Jonah complied happily. Only moments later did he realize that his shirt was being unbuttoned and was getting ripped off of him. He helped, but when he felt the sick boys hands go to his waste band he grabbed the hand gently, to which Matt groaned in displeasure. Separating there lips Jonah sat up, calmed his breathing and explained himself."Matthew, I am sorry, but I can not do what you and I both want at the moment when your influenced by the poison your so call "doctors" call medicine. When we do this I want it to be because you know that it's the right time." His eyes showed great sadness, even though every part of him wanted to show Matt how he truly felt, he knew that it was wrong.

Even though Matt was aggravated that he stopped he knew that the ghost was right so he nodded in response. Jonah smiled sadly leaned down and kissed Matthews forehead lovingly, making sure he knew that the ghost loved the other dearly. Matt smiled knowing that there was one person that would truly be there for him. Once Jonah pulled away Matt kissed him gently on the lips and asked, "Can you at least sleep with me." Jonah smiled and laid down next to him, grabbed the thiner males hips and pulled him closer, kissing the top of the others head he put his chin on the others head. Matt could feel his cold skin touching almost every part of him keeping this cooling feeling go through his body. "Matthew," The sick boy loved it when Jonah called him that, it was like music to his ears, so he dreamily nodded. "I... Love you." He quietly mumbled to embarrassed to say it clearly. Matt smiled at this and nuzzled the dead boys neck and breathed, "I love you too." That was the last thing he remembered saying as he fell asleep smelling Jonah's sweet sent of chocolate and somehow hearing his heart beat lightly.


End file.
